Various storage and shelving systems have been available heretofore which have been adapted, in one way or another, for storing various objects. The criteria for such storage systems can range the gamut of functional and aesthetic requirements. The shelving in one storage system may be subject to high loading and/or wear, while ventilation may be a requirement in other shelving. Sometimes the front edges of the shelving can be subject to high impact and wear, such as in the case of music instrument storage in a school facility, for example. When not in use, music instruments are typically stored in hard cases, which in turn are stored in lockers in the band room or music department. Protruding metal hardware such as hinges, fasteners and handles are often provided on such cases. The storage of such music cases presents special problems because of the potential damage which can occur to the music case from the shelving, and vice versa. The front edges of the shelving are particularly susceptible to damage in such applications.
Various types of protective shelving have also been available heretofore. Shelving with a metal nose or lip on the leading edge thereof has traditionally been used in such applications. Such shelving resists damage, but because it tends to be rigid and sometimes sharp, it can easily cause damage upon impact with a music case for example. More recently there have been available music instrument storage systems incorporating shelves of molded plastic construction. U.S. Pat. 4,826,265 to Hockenberry is representative of the prior art in this regard. However, while such molded shelves are resilient and more resistant to or from damage, they tend to be somewhat complicated and thus relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.
There is thus a continuing need for a storage system having improved protective shelving.